Worries
by onceuponajollyroger
Summary: Emma is worried after a rebellious Henry rushes off to prove his heroics. Killian is there to comfort her. Captain Swan fluff.


Emma was pacing the floor of her chamber looking out the tower window and onto the kingdom. The view was breathtaking; the sky shone with reds and oranges as the sun set over the Enchanted Forest. Emma was far too distraught with worry to appreciate the sight. Her eyes kept scanning the grounds for something, anything, a sign- hoping against all odds that a horse would come galloping toward the castle, returning him safely to her.

Why had she been so stupid? She should have known better than to deny him this request. He was stubborn and would do anything to prove himself as a hero; she had learned that the hard way years ago in Neverland. Why hadn't she just given in on the terms that he must take some soldiers with him? Then at least he would be in safe company, not out all by himself.

"Emma" a raspy voiced called out just above a whisper. She was so deep in her thoughts she hadn't even heard the heavy wooden doors open or the click of his boots as he approached her. "If you keep pacing like that, dear, you'll wear a hole in the floor." He looked upon her beautiful face trying to catch her eyes. When she met his gaze, he found her eyebrows furrowed in worry and her eyes red and puffy- near tears. "Killian," her voiced trembled, trying to find her words, "he's not back yet and it's almost nightfall. What if-"

"Shhh." He rushed over to her holding one arm with his hook and lifting her chin up with his hand. He placed a delicate kiss on her lips and then pulled her close to him. Killian looked into his wife's eyes and gave her an earnest smile. His heart felt heavy knowing that he was powerless to fix this. All he ever wanted was to solve her problems- make everything in her life better. He needed to comfort her, his dear Swan. Guilt rushed over him like a wave. Perhaps he could have said something to the boy, something to change his mind. But who was he kidding? Henry was stubborn like his mother. There was no way Killian could have talked him out of his gallant quest once Henry had his mind set.

"Emma, I'm worried too, I am, but your father and half the kingdom's soldiers are out now searching for him. The boy will turn up safe and sound. Just you wait, Mrs. Jones. You'll be scolding your rebellious teen by morning's light."

"You think so?" Emma cut in, a weak but hopeful note in her voice. Killian always had a way of giving her hope and she desperately needed it now.

"Are you kidding?" Her pirate smiled with a small chuckle, rubbing her shoulders reassuringly. "That boy is a Charming. He comes from a family of dragon slayers. If there was any young man in all the realms that could handle a dragon, it would be your boy, Henry."

Killian shifted from his light tone and gave her a serious look. Truly believing all he was about to say. "And you know, Emma, he's eighteen now, not such a boy anymore. He's becoming a man and in this land that means he wants to go out and show off his heroics. But he's well prepared, dear, and he will return safely. Between his sword fighting lessons from Charming and me, and Snow and Robin's lessons in archery, your lad will come back with many a dragon's head in tow."

"As long as he comes back." Emma replied weakly. Her voice became angry, desperate. "I should be out there with my father, Killian. I should be out there looking for him. I should be-"

Killian put a finger gently to her lips, cutting her off midsentence. "Not in your state dear," he said with a proud smile as he reached down and patted her growing belly. "All you can do tonight is sleep soundly knowing that your father will be back with Henry tomorrow. The lad only had an hour's head start."

He looked down at her belly still overwhelmed that he, Killian Jones, formerly Captain Hook, would be a father. Killian's voice softened as he continued. "And perhaps we should both say a prayer to the gods that this little one isn't as hell-bent on having adventures like big brother Henry." Killian met her gaze and gave her a wry smile.

Emma smiled back. As always, Killian had managed to ease her mind and bring a smile to her face. Of course David would find Henry and bring him back safely. Charmings _always_ found each other. Always, she reminded herself.

Emma placed a hand on her belly and shot her husband a mischievous look. "There's little chance of that. This little girl or boy is the product of a pirate and a savior." Emma sighed and continued, "No, I'm afraid this is only the beginning of our worries, Killian."

Killian took her hand in his and led her away from the window, away from her worries. "Well, Emma, maybe this is what it means to have a happy ending - having people in your life to worry about."


End file.
